


you were so damn perfect it was hard to understand

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: 100 Monkeys, Actor RPF, Criminal Minds RPF, Twilight RPF
Genre: 100 monkeys - Freeform, Bedtime Stories, First Kisses, M/M, pot smoking, whiskey drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew had an ex-girlfriend who used to say good things came in small packages.<br/>He always laughed, but that was before he met Jackson Rathbone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were so damn perfect it was hard to understand

They meet at the table read a few days before shooting. He cant stop staring at him, AJ kicks him under the table as he blushes. Jacksons dressed in worn jeans that sit low on his hips even though he's wearing a belt and an old plaid shirt Matthew is itching to touch because it looks so soft , his hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail with brown fuzz on his chin.

"Are you with us, pretty boy?" Shemar laughs and he blushes deeper mumbling the line about coming around til Adam comes back. Jacksons soft breathy female voice makes his stomach flop when he hears the touch of accent. The corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiles at Matthew who tries to sink lower into his chair.  
***  
Matthew laughs like a jerk when Jackson tells him he has a band. he looks even younger bouncing on the balls of his feet in worn cowboy boots lips curled in a pout as he exhales cigarette smoke. Matthew walks with him to his car anyway after two cigarettes and holds the CD to his chest."Call me and let me know what you think. I'm serious" Jackson says all wide eyed "we cant get better without any feedback".

He stands in the parking lot and keeps waving til Jacksons car vanishes from sight. Pressing the heel of his hand into his eye he plays the CD on the drive home and sits in the driveway writing and deleting texts. " when is the next show?" He finally sent.  
***  
Hes in a sea of _girls and theyre screaming so loud his head is vibrating. The screaming gets louder when they finally make the stage and his knees go a little weak. This is definetly not Jackson from a week ago. This Jackson isnt shy and quiet strutting onto stage in painted on black jeans lips curled in a knowing smirk as he ran a hand through his hair. To make matters worse Matthew nearly drops his drink when the smaller man starts singing lips working the mic so dirtily Matthew shifts in his spot and cant look away._

_The flush creeps down his neck when it looks like Jackson is singing to him._  
***  
"Spencer Reid!" The one with dirty blond hair calls sitting in a Pigpen-esque cloud of pot smoke "do you smoke Spencer?" 

_He looked back at the door Jackson had disappeared through and back at the grinning man "its Matthew" he sighed sitting next to him_

_"Im Ben" he held out his hand "he showers. Probably jerks off. Be out before you know it"_

_Matthew took a deep inhale off the pipe and coughed, eyes closed handing it back to Ben._

_"Easy there tiger, this shit is strong" he laughed_  
***  
He kisses him outside the party on the patio, large hands cupping his face. He felt damp under his fingers tasting like cigarettes and toothpaste. 

_"Matthew" he drawled murmuring softly "how high are you?"_

_He laughs, falls to the grass laughs clutching his sides laughing because that wasnt how that was supposed to go at all. He can hear Jackson on the phone with Kirsten to come pick him up and suddenly all he wants to do is cry._

_"Here" Matthew looks up to see Jackson holding out a water bottle for him "we dont ever have to discuss that again but I have to know why. Humor me."_

_His face goes green picking on the label of the bottle "why not?" Matthew chokes out biting the inside of his cheek. Jackson just nods as they sit in silence._  
***  
Jason makes a big show of revealing Jackson all made up and its a punch in the gut. He didnt know what he was expecting because on his own the smaller man is attractive with his green eyes and lips that make Matthew think things that bring a blush to his cheeks but now? Now its a kick in the gut hes so beautiful hes lost his breath. 

_"Like what you see, handsome?" His eyes twinkle as Jackson sighs breathy and feminine glossy lips curled in a smirk from his seat. Matthew closes his eyes before he grins back at him._

_"Action!"_  
***  
Five months later hes up at 2:30 writing when he gets a text from an unknown number that makes his heart leap into his throat and his palms sweaty. 

_" _my name is Amanda"__

__" _who is this?"__ _

Both he and his dog jump when his phone rings. "Sorry Mal" he scratched behind her ears her blood shot eyes begging him to end her misery and answer so she could go back to sleep. "Hello?"

"Ever ridden a cowboy?" Matthew spits his tea and chokes coughing as the deep voice on the other end slurs and laughs.

"Jackson?"

"I was hoping you can help me. The sun is almost out here and I cant sleep."

"Why me?"

"Why not?" He feels the heat of his words down to his toes that curl in his mismatched socks. "Still with me Matty?"

He feels dizzy as he gets up to get his favorite book of fairytales and starts reading  
***  
He has to strain to hear the first moan and he bites his tongue when the shaky voice tells him to keep going and whimpers as Matthew turns the page. Jacksons breath hitches as all he does is pant on the other end of the phone imagining the smaller man in bed with his fist around his cock.

"Oh fuck" he moans and Matthew has to grab himself to keep from coming in his pants. "Night Gubler".

Hes still staring at his phone shaking when Paget texts if he wants to get coffee later.  
***

A few months later the band is playing a gig on Vegas when hes in town visiting family. He knows hes recognized when they lock eyes and Jackson grins ear to ear.

Hes drinking from a hidden bottle of jack Daniels in the back of the taxi and doesnt stop talking hands flying everywhere when they leave the club. Mostly Matthew notices the way he doesn't stop touching him, a hand on his knee or an arm around his shoulders fingers brushing through his hair.

Hes pressed against him heat pouring through his clothes from his skin to Matthews skin as he undoes the buttons on Jacksons shirt mouth trailing kisses over his pale chest, the smaller mans whimpering leaving him hard in his cords. The kisses are wet deep and needy as the two men pant for breath.

He tastes like whiskey and sweet laid out under him, nothing but a span of milky white skin. Matthew traces the tattoo on his hip with his tongue and uses his large hands to hold the smaller man to the mattress.their limbs tangle hairy messy as he gasps for breath against the other mans neck between desperate kisses. Jackson leaves a messily scribbled note next to the full coffee pot the next morning that reads "call me when you find this"

But he's already late for a family gathering and crumples up the note. His aunt Junie asks about the girl he saw last night while touching the darkening bruise on his throat. He makes up a story that sounds alot like the storyline for Pretty Woman but it goes over her head.

He instead gets drunk and obsessively checks his phone like a teenage girl. Totally normal.  
***  
His halloween parties are legendary. Its his favorite holiday from the costumes and candy to the pumpkins that make his hands go red and itch. Hes still got a benadryl high going as he greets his friends and laughing as Steve tries to tell life lessons to kids who are only there for one thing - sugar. "Youre too old to be a trick-or-treater!!" Steve announces very loudly drawing attention from other party goers.

Matthew recognizes the eyes behind the Thor mask as Paget is whispering in her boyfriends ear dragging him away. "Hi"

"Hi" Jackson said softly reaching out to touch his cheek "you never called."

Matthew tugged him inside out of the way into the corner hands shaking as he brought the mask up so he could look the other man in the eyes.

"I know you were visiting family but i was going to ask you to dinner" he looks so young, clean shaven and wide eyed in the corner hands jammed into his jeans pockets. Hes interrupted by a candy corn scented kiss and a large hand pressed over his hear "Im sorry"

"Dont apologize" Matthew cant tear his eyes off his mouth before he licks the other mans lips teasingly "we're good"


End file.
